


Elementals

by RatherOblivious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, Kitsune, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherOblivious/pseuds/RatherOblivious
Summary: Invited to a boarding school for elemental magic users Adriana was planning to keep herself fairly under the radar and spend sometime with her 'cousin' Dri for the first time in years. Unfortunately between getting used to her new roommate, burgeoning crushes and a conspiracy based around a prophesy from lifetimes ago maintaining her facade of humanity and powerlessness is going to be more of a challenge than expected.An attempt to sort through a story and all it's offshoots I started over a decade ago and turn them into something that has like an actual overarching plot that makes sense. Tags will be updated semi-frequently





	Elementals

**Author's Note:**

> So you know those characters and that story that are so old they have like 12 variations and none of them really fit together but by themselves they don't make any sense? Yeah this is one of mine. Elementals started out life when I was in 6th grade over a decade ago and has mutated since then accordingly. Originally I wanted it to be a manga since well even then I knew that I wanted to draw and make comics. Also I was/am a major weeb and that time through 8th grade was exceptionally cringeworthy. But that's not the point. The point is that although I would still love to make it into a manga style graphic novel I don't have the time or skills to do it the way I would like to. So instead for now I'm picking through all the tangled story threads to find the core and work it into something resembling a coherant story so that when I do have the time and skill to draw it I'll have. Well an actually story to work off of instead of several semi-contradictory messes. 
> 
> As such and since writing is not really my chosen medium this won't update regularly, though it will update, nor will the pov or tense be very consistant. When writing I tend to jump to whatever is easiest for me to write a scene in and possibly go back and make things consistant later. Which since this is more of a rough-draft for me to later use to script and storyboard most likely will remain how it's originally written.
> 
> That said enjoy I guess

“I still don't see why I have to go to your school.”  
             The redhead bluntly stated with a bored blank stare at the middle aged man in a slightly too large suit with a rainforest printed tie. Who had just spent two hours explaining about a world that he was unaware she already knew quite a bit about and also about her ‘slight’ power over an element that he expected to be some amazing great surprise to her judging by the expectant smile he had had. Like she for some reason hadn't noticed when she accidentally blew up the chemistry classroom during that demo they were doing that one parent-teacher conferences/open house thing even though there, scientifically, was not a chemical mixture possible with components in the room that would could have naturally caused such a reaction (for some reason they stopped doing any demos after that). Well, actually for some reason he attributed that to Ari which she didn't really have a problem with. High level fire mages after all didn't have the best of reputations at the moment… stupid vague prophesy bull…. So she was quite content in letting him continue to believe that she was some low level fire mage and not the half Kitsune Elemental of Fire that she actually was. Though the half hour he had spent explaining why she should not be jealous of her ‘more talented’ little sister had been a struggle in not causing him to spontaneously combust. He looked affronted, like he just couldn't grasp the concept of someone existing that didn't want to go to his exclusive little school.  
“Why, so that you can learn how to fully control your abilities over your element so as to not accidentally hurt someone of course, whatever element that may be.”  
           He looked at her expectedly and she raised an eyebrow.  
“You just spent the last hour basically explaining to me that they are so weak you don’t even know what my element is. So I fail to see how that is an issue.”  
           He regained the flabbergasted look as well as one of annoyance.  
“Yes well. With your genetics you should be stronger maybe a really late bloomer.”  
“What do you mean by ‘with my genetics’?”  
           The annoyance was defiantly winning out and it looked kind of like he was going to explode. But since he had described himself as a High Level Earth Master, which was also probably part of the reason she wasn’t all that impressed with him, doing that of his own volition was, sadly, rather unlikely.  
“Exactly what it sounds like, your cousin is the Elemental of Darkness and your sister has shown the potential to be at least a High Level Fire Mage if not a Low Level Fire Master and yet you have yet to show basically any sign of Elemental Manipulating abilities but the detector apparently found some so here we are. I am sure we can find some use for you.”  
“Well that's because your observational skills obviously suck. If you're implying using me as breeding stock then you apparently don't value your life all that much.”  
“No… I… Well…”  
         It was getting very hard to resist the urge to barbeque him.  
“I thought you were trying to convince me to attend your special little school and yet are more succeeding more in making me kind of want to avoid your little secret society at all costs.”  
“What!? Why? How?”  
          She looked at him nonplused.  
“With medieval attitudes like that why exactly would I want to? Enlighten me.”  
          He was starting to look desperate again. Apparently he had something else besides gaining a new student at stake.  
“Actually better yet explain to me why you want me to go to your school so badly.”  
          Might as just lay the cards out on the table and see what would happen, she was naturally a trickster after all. Now he just looked panicked. It was hard to suppress the cheshire grin trying to sneak its way from to ear to ear at his reaction.  
“I… umm…. We need… Your….”  
          Ok never mind that was just kind of pathetic. Might as well just guess and try to put him out of his well earned misery.  
“Let me guess, you want a raise (or your job is in question ‘cause you’re a smarmy git), your school that no one has ever heard of needs more students, and Dirac is bugging you to invite me. So, did I get it right?”  
          His eyes went wide and he opened then closed his mouth several times before he could finally speak in coherent words again.  
“Ummm… well not exactly… Ok, yes you did. Now tell me what exactly do I need to do in order to get you to attend?”  
          She made a show of thinking about it before allowing a smirk to grace her lips and fixing him with a piercing, very much not friendly, narrow eyed stare.  
“Oh no. the question at hand here is what exactly you’ll do for me.”  
          He looked apprehensive before he threw forth the first offer his brown eyes almost pleading.  
“I will introduce you to the Elementals?”  
          Yeah no,  
“Why they’re just other students. Anyways, Dir would probably insist on introducing me anyways. Try again.”  
         He visibly swallowed obviously not having thought of that before replying with his next offer.  
“Full senior privileges despite your freshman status,”  
        Now this sound interesting she thought as he raised a single eyebrow intrigued.  
“And what, exactly, do these senior privileges allow me to do that I wouldn't be able to as a freshman?”  
         He looked a bit relieved that she seemed to be interested even though he now looked a bit queasy at the prospect.  
“A free period, no curfew, a small stipend of spending money, and one no consequence case of breaking the rules, provided it doesn't seriously injure another student or a member of staff and it doesn't break any (major) laws a quarter.”  
          Ok yes. Going to this school now, definitely going now even if she did have to put up with this dude. She allowed half of the Cheshire grin to sneak across her face. Forcing it to stop unnoticeably a bit past the normal human limits so as not to give the game away so early. The hiding had already become a bit of game. Well more of a trick but… what did you expect?  
“Ok, you have a deal. When does the school year start?”  
          Her smile appeared to freak him out some and already he seemed to be regretting it though he looked quite happy at her accepting it.  
“Next Friday, have whatever you will need for the first semester packed and ready to go by three o’ clock in the afternoon on Thursday and someone will come to pick you up. Your uniform will be given to you after we find out what your Element is so do not worry about that for the time being. You will be able to return home three days before Christmas and then until two days after New Year’s Day. Any questions?”


End file.
